EL MONSTRO VERDE
by ingrid8av
Summary: havia una vez en la casa de kagome un monstro verde que comia comida verde, porque su doctor era un chiflao enojon que solo lo dejaba comer comida verde...jejeje, es una ridiculez, pero vale la pena dice kuno.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a ...Aaah no, no, es en español verdad? Jijijiji...bueno. ESPERO QUE NO SAQUEN ESTE FIC! Porque sacaron el de El Funeral de Inuyasha...estaba bien chido!...jajajaja pero bueno... solo lean(orita lo voy a inventar a ver que me sale, jaja porque aprovecho que estoy un poco loca wajajajaja!)

Mmm...se va a llamar...

EL MONSTRUO VERDE

Una vez, estaba Inuyasha caminando en un lugar.

Ese lugar era la casa de Kagome.

Era verde. Porque acababan de pintar la casa, luego...de repente se escucho un ruido...

PUM!

"Que fue eso!" Dijo Inuyasha.

"Fui YO!" dijo una voz detrás de Inuyasha.

"Quien?" Dice InuYasha.

"YO MENSO! VOLTEATE ESTOY ATRÁS DE TI!"

"AH!" Y se voltea,...pero...de repente...ERA UN MONSTRUO! Pero recuerden que Inuyasha es un valiente y no le da miedo jajajaj!

Bueno, total que era un monstruo verde...

"Que eres y que quieres!" Le dice Inuyasha al monstruo verde.

"Soy un monstruo verde...y...quiero un...hot dog...oye...una pregunta?"

"KE!"

"De que color es el hot dog?"

"NO SE!"

"Es verde? Porque el doctor me dijo que solo podía comer cosas verdes..."

"QUE ES UN DOCTOR!"

"Hey! Menso! No me grites! Que soy un monstruo verde!"

"Y ESO QUE!"

"QUE LOS MONSTRUOS VERDES TENEMOS OIDOS SENSIBLES! AAAAH! Por tu culpa grite!"

"Y!" Dijo InuYasha enojado.

"que nosotros los Monstruos verdes...no debemos gritar!"

"porque no!" Pregunto Inuyasha.

"Pos porque somos Los MONSTRUOS VERDEES!"

"Y?"

"TONTO QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE LOS MONSTRUOS VERDES SON SENSIBLES!"

"que?"

"SENSIBLES!"

"mmm...bueno...pos come lechuga!" Y corre al refri Inuyasha y saca una lechuga y se la mete a la boca!

"Ee eee paaa aaaa!" Dice el monstruo verde sensible.

"que? No te entiendo tienes una lechuga en la boca!"

Se saca la lechuga y habla "Que te pasa!"

"Cállate!" Le dice Inuyasha y le mete la lechugota a la boca otra vez.

"INUYASHA! ABAJO!" dice Kagome.

PUM!

"QUE TE PASA KAGOME! PORQUE ME DICES ESO?"

"PORQUE TU TE COMISTE TODA LA LECHUGA QUE QUEDAVA!"

"QUEEE!" Le grita Inuyasha ai todo enojado. (enamoraaadooo..jjejejeje)

(digo..no, olviden lo de enamorado porque no tiene nada que ver..weno en que iba? A ver...) (a si)

"kagome, para empezar, yo no me comí la lechuga! Porque solo como comida rica!"

"Que Mentiroso!"

"E veeaaac!" dice el monstruo verde.

"Que?" Preguntan Kagome e InuYasha.

Se saca el monstruo la lechuga de la boca y habla. "Que es verdad!"

"Tu como sabes!" Le dice Kagome.

"POS PORQUE YO TENGO LA LECHUGA EN MI BOCA! AAAH! Vez lo que me haces hacer!"

"Para empezar, quien eres tu!" LE dice Kagome.

"YO soy el—"

"El Monstruo verde!" dice InuYasha.

"AAAAAH!" Grita kagome asustada porque pos, era un monstruo no?

"Cállate!" LE dice el monstruo a Kagome.

"Porque!" Dice Kagome confundida que había corrido atrás de InuYasha por protección.

"Ash, pues porque tiene oídos sensibles!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Que!" Dice kagome.

"Que tiene oídos sensibles!" Dice Inuyasha.

"Como!"

"SENSIBLES!"

Bueno, bueno,...total que después de todo eso que paso de la lechuga, y todo eso, luego Inuyasha le dice a Kagome

"Que hace un monstruo verde en tu casa?"

"No se...creo que aparecen cuando pintan la pared verde."

"Y porque pintaron la pared verde?"

"No se. Pensé que era una mentira eso...pero era..verdad..."

"oigan!" Dice el monstruo verde que estaba parado por aya atrás.

"QUE!"

"nooooooooo!"

"MONSTRUO VERDEEEEEE!"

"ke?" Dice el monstruo verde.

"MUEREEEEEE!"

"QUIEN DIJO ESO!" Dice Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru!" Dicen.

"Que quieren!" Dice Sesshomaru.

"Como llegaste aquí!" Dice Inuyasha y saca su Colmillo de Acero.

"Que te importa tostón!" Le dice Sesshomaru todo serio como siempre.

"Tostón?" Dice Inuyasha.

"Si!" Dice Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Dice Kagome. "Que esta haciendo en mi casa?"

"Usted jarra!" Dice Sesshomaru.

"Jarra?" Dice Kagome que seguía detrás de Inuyasha parada.

"Aléjate Kagome...VIENTO CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" y Sesshomaru LE PEGO.

Y callo en otro lado.

"Sesshomaru! VETE DE AQUÍ!" Le dice InuYasha.

"Por favor...que te hace pensar que quiero estar aquí... Y tu ke me miras!" Le dice Sesshomaru al monstruo verde ai.

"E..tiene una luna en la cabeza." Dice El monstruo verde.

"Tu quien eres!"

"Soy el monstruo verde."

"Ah, ven conmigo!" le dice Sesshomaru al monstruo verde.

"Enserio?" Dice el monstruo verde.

"Noooo" Dice Sesshomaru.

"Ah.."

"PUES SI!" Dice Sesshomaru.

Y bueno, pues total que el monstruo verde se fue con Sesshomaru.

"Que demonios hacia el tonto de Sesshomaru aquí!" Dice Inuyasha.

"PERVERTIDO!" SMACK! Se escucho a lo lejos.

"Sango!" Dice Inuyasha.

"hehehehe..." Dice Miroku.

"Miroku!" Dice Kagome.

Y luego entran Miroku y Sango al lugar.

"Yo les dije que no...pero no hicieron caso..." Dijo Shuppou.

"Chicos!" Dice kagome. "Que están haciendo aquí?"

"Nos encontramos un monstruo verde y luego—Aaaaaah!" Dijo Sango pero luego llego el monstruo verde. Pero ahora era gigante, luego se comió a todos y también la lechuga que no se había comido, solo la había dejado allí. Porque Kagome le había dicho que no se ke y que no se que...pero bueno, pues...Aah..yo me acuerdo una vez que me comí una lechuga... NOMBRE! Savia horrible. Jajaja también me acuerdo que cuando era chica a mi no me gustaba jajajajajajaajaj—

Inuyasha: Ingrid! Cállate! Narra la historia tonta! Ni que esto fuera tu diario! A la gente que le importa ese Mugrero de la lechuga?

Que te pasa Inuyasha! Yo soy la autora de esta historia! Y porque me dices tonta! Ni que fueras que! Y aparte se supone que tu estas en la boca del monstruo!

Inuyasha: Ah si, pues se te olvido que tengo mi colmillo de acero?

Sssshhhh ya cállate! Esta historia ya iba a terminar porque es una tontería! Y no tiene chiste!

Inuyasha: Entonces ponte a escribir otra historia! VIENTO CORTANTEEEEEEE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kagome: Inuyasha! ABAJO! Mira lo que hiciste! Ya mataste a la autora! TONTO!

Inuyasha: Aaaaah! Kagome!

Miroku: Sangoooo

Sango: aah! PERVERTIDO! Sakese sakese! Smack!

Miroku: Au!

BASTA TODOS!

Inuyasha: OH, NO ES Naraku!

Naraku: bwahahahahaha! BWAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! WAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: Ya estuvo bueno no!

Miroku: Si, neta Naraku. KE perdedor!

Naraku: SILENCIO INSOLENTES! QUIEREN MORIR YA!

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!

UUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAN ES EL MONSTRUO VEEEEERDEEEE!

FIN

N/A: Miren, pos me da igual si me ponen Reviews aunque no me lo merezco con este fic tan tonto jajajaja...perdón, de seguro que lo quitan, pero estaba muy aburrida ajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez, el monstro verde que iba caminando se callo, y se pego en la cabeza,…pero…Inuyasha no sabia que decirle..que le dijo!? OH DIOS MIO!!

NO LE DIJO NADA PORQUE SE…e..se….AAAH!! SE CALLO!! OMG!! NOOOOO!!!...

continuaraa…


End file.
